<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Prejudice Outlander by Reneeyanceywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403761">Pride and Prejudice Outlander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter'>Reneeyanceywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, classic literature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay guys, LadyMeraud and I are attempting our first crossover. We are taking the Pride and Prejudice characters and inserting our favorite and not so favorite Outlander characters. Based in Scotland and not England, there will be a few other changes as well.<br/>As always, let us know what you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Anderson and James Fraser. Geilles Anderson and Lord John Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire Anderson walked through the village her family has lived in for over 200 years. They had moved from England after her great-grandmother fled an arranged marriage to someone her journal only refers to as Black Jack. No other information. No one was ever able to get her to say more.</p><p>Claire is a beauty but, not as beautiful as her older sister, Geillis. She is the true beauty in the family. She also has three younger sisters, Mary, the musical one, and Iona and Fiona. As for Claire, she enjoys most the company of books. </p><p>All the Anderson girls have the same unruly brown curls that they tame into braids for everyday and tight buns for special occasions. Not that there are many of those in this sleepy village of Aberfoyle lying in between Edinburgh and loch Lomond.  They were not rich but they where not poor either.  Their nearest neighbor was the Grey estate. But, they hadn’t seen him. He resided in Edinburgh.</p><p>When she walks in the door, her mother greets her with excitement. “Claire, we have guests!”</p><p>“Is it the king and queen?” her daughter replies with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“No silly goose. Our neighbors have returned home at last. They will be at the dance tonight. You all will dress up and attend.” Another eye roll. Her mother is constantly trying to get them married but, her father insist his lasses will only marry for love.</p><p>The girls enter the dance hall all together. They are held once a week but there is an expect air to this one, with Lord John Grey finally returning home.  Claire is dancing with a boy who works for her father when the music stops. They all look towards the doors. Two men and a woman enter. They watch as they walk farther in. Her mate, Mary joins her. She is a plain but sweet girl who has been Claire's best friend since childhood.</p><p>“The lad on the left is Lord John Grey. His sister, Lady Geneva Grey, is in the middle. To their right is Lord James Fraser. He has been Lord John's best mate since they were in the cradle.”</p><p>Her mother comes up and pulls her up to be formally introduced, along with her sisters.</p><p>“Lord John, Lady Geneva, and Lord James, may I introduce my husband, Lord Henry Anderson and our daughter's Geillis, Claire, Mary, Iona, and Fiona. Lord John, you must dance with Geillis.”</p><p>The three chuckle as the lasses curtsy in front of them. The men bow and the lady Geneva also curtsy's.</p><p>“Mother!” Geillis whispers to her, her face red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Lord Henry, may I escort your daughter onto the dance floor.” Lord John asks.</p><p>“You may sir.” He offers his arm and a , still embarrassed, Geillis, takes it. Claire meets the eyes of the other man, Lord James. He smiles at her and she returns it. He then looks away and around, his face and manner reflecting boredom. Claire rejoins her mate. They sit and have an ale and watch the others.<br/>
A bit later, they overhear a conversation between the Lord's. </p><p>“May we know go John?”</p><p>“Come Jamie. There are lots of beautiful ladies here to dance with.”</p><p>“You got the prettiest one. I would have danced with her sister,, but she was not handsome enough to tempt me and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men.”</p><p>At this, both girls giggle together.</p><p>“Don't be offended Claire. Lord James has no interest in being here. Not just at the dance but in the village. He didn’t wish to leave Edinburgh but felt duty bound to accompany the Greys. He wished to protect Lord John from us ‘country girls'. He has always been a bit prejudiced.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about him?”</p><p>“The Fraser’s have lifted in this area forever. They and their other family clan, the Mackenzie’s. During the Raising, the Mackenzie’s were Jacobite’s but the Fraser’s wisely stayed out of politics. After, they keep all their land and received some of the Mackenzie’s. It caused a rift in the clans that is still present today. James father built a huge estate. They have the finest wool, cotton, and spirits. He passed a year ago,” both lasses cross themselves. “and now the young Lord is in charge of all.”</p><p>The next morning, Miss Fitz, their longtime housekeeper hurries into the dining room. </p><p>“Sae sorry to interrupt but Lady Geillis has a letter from the Greys.”</p><p>She takes it from her with slightly shaken hands.</p><p>“Well, open it.” Their mother urges. She does and reads over it as her family waits.</p><p>“I have been invited to lunch with the Lady Geneva. She says Lord John will not be there. May I go father?”</p><p>“Of course my dear.”</p><p>“How exciting! Mother she should take the wagon as it looks like rain.” Claire says </p><p>“It will be fine for her to walk. It isn't to far.” </p><p>Claire was proven right when the sky opened when Geillis was but half way there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plans and Schemes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geillis gets sick and recovers at the Greys. John plans a ball, Geneva flirts with Jamie, Iona with a redcoat soldier named Frank Randall, who Jamie has a history with, and Tom Cristie arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother, did you plan this?” It is the morrow and they have received a letter from Geillis informing them that she has taken ill and is convalescing at the Greys.</p><p>“I did,” Julia replies with a small smile. “I wish to see her married. I will do as I must.”</p><p>“Is marriage all you think about?”</p><p>“With five daughters to see properly wed, it is on my mind a lot.” Her husband chuckles from across the table.</p><p>“Oh father, I must go and see to her. May I?” He exchanges a look with his wife.</p><p>“Of course, my dear. But, you take one of the carriages.” He is going through the post and suddenly stops. “Oh dear. I knew this day would come.”</p><p>“What is it father?” Iona asks.</p><p>“My third cousin, a Mr. Tom Christie, is coming for a visit. He will inherit the estate when I die.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t Uncle Lambert?” Fiona inquires.</p><p>“Well, Tom is a cousin on my mother's side. The estate from from her side of the family. It ia all very complex and sorted.”</p><p>After breakfast, Claire hurries to the Grey's to check on the health and well-being of her sister.  She knocks on the door and an older gentleman, a servant, answers.<br/>“Miss Claire Anderson, here to see about my sister, Geillis Anderson.”</p><p>“Mr. Bug. Do came in Miss Anderson.” He leads her into the great room where Miss Grey and Mr. Fraser are having their own breakfast.  “Lord Fraser, Lady Grey, Miss Claire Anderson, here to see about her sister.” Claire curtsies to them. Lord Fraser stands and bows low.</p><p>“Your servant, ma'am.”</p><p>“I don't wish to disturb your repose. If you could just direct me to Geillis.”</p><p>“She is resting upstairs.” Lady Grey answers. “Mr. Bug, please show our guest to her sister.” A strange look is exchanged between the pair, but, Claire has no time to ponder it. She follows Mr. Bug up to the next floor.</p><p>She finds her sister, in a nightgown and dressing gown, resting under the covers. By her side are an older female and Lord Grey. He stands when she enters and bows to her.</p><p>“Miss Anderson.”</p><p>“Lord Grey. How is she?”</p><p>“She had a fever and some soreness in her throat. Mrs. Bug,”  He nods to the older woman,” thought it best she rest here with some hot tea and hot bricks at her feet.”</p><p>“Thank you both kindly.” He offers her his seat and she sits and takes her sisters hand. “Geillis, how do you feel now?”</p><p>“A bit better. I should have listened to you.” At the arch of Lord John's brow, she adds,” She suggested I take a carriage. Predicted the rain.”</p><p>“I thank you most kindly for the care of my sister. I will look after her now if you have other things to do?”</p><p>The exit the room and Claire helps Geillis change into a new gown, she washes her face and hands and braids her hair back. Mrs. Bug reenters with a clean gown for her, for she had disregarded her father's suggestion to take a carriage and has mud on the hymn of hers. She knows the Lady Grey had noticed, thus the fresh gown.</p><p>“I will get this cleaned for you. Lord and Lady Grey and Lord Fraser request your company in the great room. I promise Miss Anderson will be will looked after.”</p><p>As her sister is sleeping she accepts. She enters the room. She finds Lord Fraser and Lady Grey, busy writing at separate ends of a massive desk.</p><p>“And who are you writing to, Jamie?” </p><p>“To my sister, Jenny.”</p><p>“Oh, sweet Jenny. Do tell her I miss her and appreciate the scarf she knitted for me.” Claire takes a seat by Lord Grey and just listens.</p><p>“I fear you will have to write her yourself as I have no room to express those sediments.”</p><p>“Miss Anderson, Jamie's sister is so very accomplished. She can sew, knit, make tables with designs on them. Isn't that so Jamie? Lot's of young women are accomplished.”</p><p>“Seems there are to many young women with those accomplishments. That isn’t so impressive.” All said without looking up.</p><p>“What would impress you, Lord Fraser?” Claire finds herself asking.</p><p>“Oh Jamie thinks a well accomplished lady is well read, can sew and knit, and knows several languages, isn't that right Jamie?” A ‘hmmpf' is the only answer they get though Lord Grey, laughs.</p><p>“I would think Lord Fraser would only know a handful of ladies that are thus accomplished.” Claire says with a smile.</p><p>“Are so hard on your own sex, then, Lady Grey?” Jamie says.</p><p>“Well, I fancy a walk around the room. I need a change in attitude. Miss Anderson?” Claire stands to join her. “How about you Lord Fraser?” He finally looks up at them.</p><p>“There is only two reasons to take a walk about the room. The first is to share a confidence and the second is to improve one's figure. The first I share no interest in and, as for the second, well, my view is better from here.” He smiles up at them.</p><p>“Well, I am shocked! Aren't you shocked Miss Anderson.”</p><p>“Rightly shocked. He must be punished.”</p><p>“Just so. But how?”</p><p>“Well, we can laugh at him or ignore him.”</p><p>“Lord Fraser isn't to be laughed at, but we will ignore him for now.” They giggle together. There is a knock on the door. Mr. Bug goes to answer it.</p><p>“Lord Anderson and the Miss' Anderson’s.” He announces as Henry Anderson enters with the rest of his daughter.</p><p>“Lord's Grey and Fraser, Lady Grey,” He bows to them. “ I am here to fetch my daughters home. I hope they weren't much of a burden to you.”</p><p>“They were and are a delight. An entertaining pleasure to have in my home. In fact, as soon as Miss Geillis is fully recovered, I intend to throw a ball. You are all invited.”</p><p>Claire goes upstairs to get her sister dressed. She helps her downstairs and her father gets her into the wagon. Lord Fraser then offers his hand to help her up. He runs his thumb over hers as he lifts her up. She just shakes her head at him and the strange way he acts.</p><p>They put Geillis back in bed, unwilling to take a chance. Her younger sisters discuss the Ball, the grandest thing to happen to them in their young lives. Their mother and Claire continued to nurse Geillis. </p><p>A few days later, the redcoats came into town on the way to Fort William. They would be around a month, camping right outside the village. Most of the village turned out to see them marching past. Iona waved out their window at them before dropping her white scarf she was waving with in hopes that one of the soldiers would pick it up. She was a terrible flirt. When none did, she was disappointed. That is until Fiona reminded her of the coming Ball. It would be the coming weekend.</p><p>“We must go and get some new ribbon!” She is accompanied by her mother and all her sisters, but Geillis. As they head to the shop, a soldier stops them. He holds Iona's white scarf. </p><p>“I believe this is yours.” He presents it to her with a bow.</p><p>“Oh yes it is. Thank you captain.</p><p>“Lieutenant Randall, Frank Randall, at your service.”</p><p>“Iona Anderson.” She introduces her sisters and mother. He offers to see them safely to the shop and home again. This thrills Iona. They purchase ribbons, and other things for the Ball. On their way home, they run into John and Jamie riding into the village. They stop when they see the ladies and Lieutenant. Iona showed the men the ribbons and such. John smiled but Jamie and Frank just nodded at each other and turned away. </p><p>“Come John, we must get these posted.” He holds a stack of letters. John nods to the ladies and hurries off. </p><p>“Now what was that all about?” Claire asks the Lieutenant, “ do you and Mr. Fraser know each other” </p><p>“Yes. Our father’s were great friends and business associates. When my father died when I was ten, Brian Fraser took me in. He treated me like another son. This displeased James. When Brian died, I was promised some money from the estate. The new Lord refused to give it to me. I joined the army. The easiest way to make a living. But, no worries, the new Lord will be making a way for me or I will be taking it.” Said with a sneer. It shocked Claire. No one in the village talked about another in such a way.</p><p>The next few days, the ladies were busy making dresses and such for the Ball. Geillis recovers. Tom Christie arrives with luggage and books and plans to visit the Lady Leticia and her daughter Leery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tom Christie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Ball approaches, it seems three of the Anderson sisters may have suitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of the Anderson daughter's were fond of Tom Christie. After all, why is right for him to inherit from their father just because they are daughters? But, they have been raised with meticulous manners and curtsied before him as he bowed before them. They are then dismissed to finish preparing for the Ball, all but Geillis who has a gentleman caller, Lord Grey. They are chaperoned by Julia as Henry speaks to his cousin.</p><p>“So, I have had the blessing of being able to serve my church and God through the, Duchess Leticia.  My little church is located right above her great house. She and all her attendants attend. Unfortunately, her daughter, Leery, is unable.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Why she has been sickly from early childhood, the poor dear. I do bring Communion to her as well as God's blessing through prayer.”</p><p>“That is good.”</p><p>“Yes, my life is going well. There is just one thing missing.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“A wife. I was thinking that your eldest, Geillis, can fill that role.”</p><p>“Well, she is with a suitor now. I believe she will be quite taken soon. Now her next youngest sister, Claire.”</p><p>“Claire? Ah, she is a handsome woman in her own right and well read.”</p><p>“She does like her books.”</p><p>“Ah, she will do quite nicely.”</p><p>“Lord John Grey, Geillis suitor, is having a Ball in the morrow. You may see how my Claire feels about you then. I wish my daughters to marry for love. You must win her heart to win her hand.”</p><p>“I understand. Thank you cousin. Now, where I am I lounging?”</p><p>“In a croft on the property. I can not have a unmarried man sharing the house with my daughters. I have their reputation to protect.”</p><p>“Of course. Of course.”</p><p>That night, Tom decided to entertain the family by reading to them from one of his religious books. The subject manner was interesting but poor Tom's monotone delivery had the daughters starting to fall asleep. After two chapters, their father rescued them by taken over the evenings entertainment with Gulliver’s Travels. They had been reading it a few weeks now. After a few chapters, all headed to their respective beds. Tomorrow would be quite busy. </p><p>The next day, Lord John returned to call on Geillis, Tom had decided to court Claire, that she would make a fine wife, and Frank Randall stopped by to let the Anderson's, especially, Iona, that the redcoats had been invited to the nights ball. It will be quite a busy place and night, indeed. </p><p>Later, as Claire and a few of her sisters are walking in the meadow, Tom Christie approaches with a bow.</p><p>“Claire, my dear, will you safe a dance or so for me? I do plan to pay special attention to you tonight.”</p><p>She and her sisters giggle before hurrying back into the house tonget ready. A long night indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claire and Jamie find themselves drawn to each other on the dance floor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire joined Geillis in their room. </p><p>“Mr. Christie wishes to give me his special attention tonight.” She tells her with a giggle.</p><p>“Well, it isn’t Mr. Fraser.”  Claire rolls her eyes at this.</p><p>“Well, you will have Lord Greys. Do you think Lt. Randall will be there?”</p><p>“He may be. Let's get ready.”</p><p>Henry used his finest carriage to transport his wife and daughters to the Ball. When they pull up, Lord Grey is there to offer his arm to a blushing Geillis. The ladies are all helped down and Mr. Christie escorts Claire in. <br/>He watches for them. His mate escorts the eldest in. She follows, Claire on the arm of the pimply faced preacher that lives with his aunt. Why is she on his arm? It makes no matter, he tells himself, he will dance with her this night. Why can’t her get her honey eyes and her round arse, shown off to perfection in the white dress, out of his mind?</p><p>They enter and the ladies drop their cloaks off in one room while the gentlemen do the same in another. Another room is set aside for food and drink. The main room for dancing. It has the piano and other instruments in it. Mary, the musical Anderson sister, is drawn to the piano. She is quickly playing.</p><p>Claire’s friend Mary, draws her aside. “Claire, you are so lovely tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you. As are you Mary.”</p><p>“Thank you. There are so many army men here tonight.”</p><p>“I noticed. Is Lt. Randall amoung them?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen him. He may be. We can ask Lord Grey.” <br/>They walk back towards the crowd and Mr. Christie asks Claire to dance. She doesn’t notice Mr. Fraser watching her.</p><p>He is well and truly lost and he knows it. He just doesn’t know what to do about it. He is not good at the little social graces of small talk and flirting.</p><p>“Oh, there is Mr. Fraser. I must say hello to him.” Mr. Christie says as they exit the dance floor.</p><p>“Mr. Christie, I don’t think he will like that.” Claire protests in vain as he hurries over to where Mr. Fraser stands. He tries, without success, to get his attention. He does turn to look at Claire. She sees him square his shoulders before walking towards her, ignoring the babbling Mr. Christie.</p><p>“Miss Anderson, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?”</p><p>“You may sir.” She curtsies and he bows before her before taken her arm and leading her on to the dance floor. She sees Geillis dancing with Lord Grey and smiles. She isn't sure what she thinks of her dance partner. He is tall, handsome, rich, but also, a bore.</p><p>“So, Mr. Fraser, what do you think of the dance?”</p><p>“I like it fine, but I am not much of a dancer.”</p><p>“I expected you to comment on the size of the room or the pitch of the music?” She is in a battle of wits with him that she is determined to win.</p><p>“I cannot comment on what I can’t hear.” He says as he spins her around.</p><p>“You cannot..” but then she found his eyes.</p><p>Oh, he is trouble. Making eye contact with her, he is soon lost in their honey depths. They ball room and the other dancers fade into the distance. It is just her, just Claire.</p><p>He has the most extraordinary blue eyes. Like the depths of the sea. When she looks into them, she finds herself drowning. She doesn’t fear. There is a type of safety, of home there.</p><p>The music stops and she slowly comes back to herself. She sees him swallow as he does the same. He bows to her and she, by rote, curtsies back. Mr. Christie approach’s and ask for the next dance.  </p><p>“I am so sorry. I must take some air. Excuse me gentleman.” Another curtsy to both and she hurries out. She leans up against the side of the building and tries to catch her breath. What was that? She had never felt anything so powerful in her whole life. Inside, her family and dancing, laughing, having a grand time. She is glad. She just needs a moment to process what is going on between her and Mr. Fraser.</p><p>“Claire?” she looks up as Geillis approaches. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“I just needed a bit of air.”</p><p>“I saw you dancing with Mr. Fraser. Was it horrible?”</p><p>“No. It was surprising.” Before her sister could ask more, she quickly changes the subject. “What of Lt. Randall? I know Iona is hoping to get a dance with him.”</p><p>“Lord Grey,” and how beautiful she looks while saying his name! “ he informed me he was called away. I told Iona.”</p><p>“I wonder why. Let's back inside. It is getting a bit cold.”</p><p>As the night continues, she dances more with Mr. Christie and Mr. Fraser but avoids the powerful eye contact while dancing with the later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A bit of Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr Christie makes two proposals. Geillis gets a letter from Lord Grey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they all gather in the dining room to break the fast. Several members of her family are fighting the effects of to much spirits. Her mam asks that her chattering daughters please be quiet.</p><p>Mr. Christie was trying to catch her eye. She kept dodging him, focusing on Geillis, who keeps smiling a soft, secret smile. Finally, he turned his attention to her father. </p><p>“Mr. Anderson, may I have a chance to talk to Miss Anderson alone?” The chatter silences as all eyes turn to him.</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Miss Claire.”</p><p>“Da, I really.”</p><p>“Come ladies. Let us allow your cousin and sister talk.” He leads them away holding Claire by the power of his glaze.</p><p>She turns towards him reluctantly.</p><p>“My dear cousin, you know I have my own little rectory. I have all I need bar one thing. That is a wife. I need one, you see to be a proper pastor. My heart is set on making you thus. You will make a right proper pastor's wife. “</p><p>“I really won’t.”</p><p>“I understand that your womanly ways make you hesitant to accept my proposal right away.”</p><p>“This isn’t a game. I really am saying no, though I am honored by your proposal.”</p><p>“You may take some time.”</p><p>“Please Mr. Christie. I am truly saying no. I am not the woman for you.”</p><p>“Miss Anderson, you are.”</p><p>“I am not.” She stands, curtsies, and hurries out. She runs into her family, waiting on the other side of the door. </p><p>“So, is it all settled then?” Her mam asked with bright eyes.</p><p>“No. I will not be marrying him.” She says as she pushes through them to get outside.</p><p>“Mr. Anderson, go tell her she must marry him.” She hears her mam insists.</p><p>She hears him sigh and follow her. “Claire, your mam insists you say yes to Mr. Christie.”</p><p>“Da, I simply cannot marry him. My heart feels naught for him.”</p><p>“She will have no more to do with you if you don't.”</p><p>“Da!”</p><p>“I will have naught to do with you if you do.” She breathes a sigh of relief and holds him close. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>A few days later, as she is out walking in one of the fields, Mary runs up to her. </p><p>“I have such news.” She says, her eyes shiny with joy. “I am engaged.”</p><p>“Engaged? To who?”</p><p>“To Mr. Christie.”</p><p>“Oh Mary. Are you sure? He is such.”</p><p>“Claire, I haven’t the luxury of love. I am 25, with no other prospects. I am a burden to my family. He gives me the luxury of security, my own house. A steady future.”</p><p>Claire has no answer for that. “I am happy for you.”</p><p>A few days later, Geillis gets a letter from Lord John. She reads it before breaking into tears. </p><p>“Geillis what?”  She hands her the letter. She reads through it, in shock.  This man, who she knows to love her sister, sent her a cold letter of dismissal. Telling her that he can only offer her his friendship. It makes no sense. None.</p><p>The letter is blow to her whole family. Her mam, who thought she has to daughters wed, and now has none. The sisters, who are all close, feel their sister's pain.Their father decides that his eldest needs a change of scenery.</p><p>“You will go vistit your great -aunt Graham and her husband, in Edinburgh.” Aunt Graham was his mother's sister. The elderly couple are happy for the opportunity to spend time with their niece. They picked her up the next day. They all pray this visit will pull her out of her depression.</p><p>The next day, Claire gets an invitation from the new Mrs Christie inviting her to visit. An invitation she is happy to accept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Failed Courtship.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claire, at the Christie's meets new people and remeets Jamie. Will the things she learns about him squash their budding relationship?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary and Tom welcome her into their home. It is a very nice little personage. It was made more so when Mary lead her to the parlor and shut the door. </p><p>“Tom seldom comes in here, “ she explains as she pours tea. “It is my own personal space.”</p><p>Claire smiles at her. Despite her fears, her friend seems happy and content in her marriage. </p><p>“It is nice to have run of my own house.” Mary is saying when Tom comes to the parlor's window, startling us both.</p><p>“Grand news Mrs. Christie and cousin Claire. We have been invited to visit with Duchess Leticia at Castle Leoch.”</p><p>“Don't fret Claire about what to wear. Just wear the best you have brought.” Mary says.</p><p>Castle Leoch is an imposing structure. Tom spends the journey up to it informing Claire and Mary on it's history. Claire is soon bored with his talk of the Raising and the aftermath. After all, the kilts, tarden, and Gaelic are all back. </p><p>He leads them in and they are introduced to the Duchess Leticia and her daughter, Leery.</p><p>“My cousin, Claire Anderson.” She curtsies and as she comes up, she meets the extraordinary blue eyes that still haunt her dreams. She manages to keep her composer.    </p><p>“Miss Anderson, you know my nephew then?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am. We meet in Aberfoyle.”</p><p>“Miss Anderson, may I introduce my mate, Ian Murray. Ian, Miss Claire Anderson.”</p><p>“It is nice to meet you Miss Anderson.”</p><p>‘Mrs. Christie your husband tells me you play the piano but do not have one in your home.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am. That is true.”</p><p>“You are welcome to come play at the servants quarters. There is one there. You will not disturb anyone there. My Leery would have made an excellent pianist if she weren't do sickly. Do you play Miss Anderson?”</p><p>“Only poorly, I am afraid.”</p><p>“Well, as in all things, it is only improved by practice. Play some for us.”</p><p>“No truly, I am afraid I am not at all good.”</p><p>“The duchess insist, cousin.” Tom urges her over to the piano bench. With a deep sigh, she starts to play. She sees Mr. Fraser approach. </p><p>“If you came over here to intimidate me sir, I fear you have wasted your time. I do not intimate easily.”</p><p>“No. You don’t and I would never try thus.” He replies with a half smile. His mate joins him.</p><p>“So tell me Miss Anderson, how did you find Jamie in Aberfoyle?”</p><p>“Prepare yourself, my good sir. He refused to dance, when first we meet. Leaving many a lady without a partner.”</p><p>Ian laughed before moving off at the Duchess summons. Jamie stays cup moving a bit closer. </p><p>“Miss Anderson, I find it hard to make small talk with strangers.” He confesses.</p><p>“Well then sir, I would suggest what your aunt did. Practice.”</p><p>Supper found her sitting between him and Mary. The soup was excellent but she can barely get a spoonful in with all of the Duchess' questions.</p><p>“So, you have four other sisters?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“None yet married?”</p><p>“No ma'am.”</p><p>“But all out in society. That is unheard of.” </p><p>A quick taste of the soup before answering her. “Yes ma'am. My parents do not believe it fair to hold the younger ones hostage to our older ones matrimony. It would not be fair for them to sit at home while we wait for husband. That it would not encourage sisterly affections.” She takes several more sips as she digest her answer.</p><p>“Your governess? Surely she has an opinion of such goings on?”</p><p>“No ma'am as we never had one.”</p><p>“No governess and five daughters. Unheard of. Your mam must have been a slave to your education.”</p><p>“Not at all ma'am.” She shakes her head, her own soup barely touched as Claire quickly finishes hers. Beside her, Jamie flushes with pride. He had never heard his aunt spoke to thus. Claire was a rare woman, not at all meek of obedient.</p><p>The next day finds her in her cousin's rectory. He is not a very good preacher and she finds herself struggling to stay awake. She is seated beside Ian and engages him in whispered conversation.</p><p>“How long will you be in town then?”</p><p>“That will be up the Jamie. I am quite at his disposal.”</p><p>“Seems at lot of people are. He needs a wife that will follow him everywhere.”</p><p>“A lucky lass she would be.”</p><p>“Truly?”</p><p>“Oh aye. Jamie is a bonny companion and a loyal friend. Why he just recently saved a friend from an ill advised marriage.”</p><p>Claire, no dummy, quickly put it all together. “Who and how? What was it about the lass he disapproved of? Was it her lack of money?”</p><p>“No. It was his best mate, Lord John Gray. It was the lasses family he found displeasure in, I believe.”</p><p>She sits beside him through the rest of the service casting the evil eye on Jamie, sitting behind and to the side of them. As soon as she can, she escapes the stuffy confines of the rectory, and unmindful of the typical Scottish rain, runs out and away. Soaked, she finds shelter under a eave of one of the buildings on the property. That is when he approached. Mr. Fraser.<br/>He is equally sodden, his red curls molded to his head. He walks up to her and bows. “Miss Anderson.”</p><p>“Mr. Fraser.” She curtsies and waits to hear what he has to say.</p><p>“This last few months I have been in a desperate fight with myself and my own common sense. I find myself unable to deny my feelings for you despite your unsuitable family.  I thought I would fall for someone of my own social class. But, I love love love you Claire. You are who my heart yearns for. I can no longer fight it.”</p><p>She stares at him. Is he serious? This man who's eyes haunt her dreams is also the same man who ruined her sister's happiness. Not to mention what he did to poor Mr. Randall.</p><p>“I am sorry I have caused you pain. It was never my intention.”</p><p>“Are you mocking me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Rejecting me then.”</p><p>“I am quite sure that the same issues that caused you to fight against your feelings will help you to get over them.”</p><p>“Claire, what have I done to earn such derision?”</p><p>“Besides calling my family, unsuitable. Well, there is the matter of ruining a beloved sister's chance at happiness. Do you deny it sir?”</p><p>“No. No I don't. I watched carefully you see. I saw that he cared more for her then she did him.”</p><p>“You are wrong sir. She loves him. She is quite shy. It is hard for her to show her true feelings, even to me. And what of Lt. Randall?”</p><p>“What of him?”</p><p>“You left his destitute.”</p><p>“You believe such!”</p><p>“I believe, no I know sir that a man, such as yourself, would be the last person I would choose to be married to.”</p><p>He takes a step closer. His eyes travel over her face and stop at her lips. The urge to kiss her is strong. Her passion, even in the form of misplaced anger, draws him to her like a moth to a flame. But, he will not take what is not freely given. They both take several deep breathes.</p><p>“Aye, then I will not trouble you farther. Good day Miss Anderson.” He takes a step back, bows and turns and walks away. </p><p>Her heart is thumping like a drum as she leans against the pillar behind her. She is drawn to him even as she wishes to loath him. </p><p>Later that day, standing in the deepen shadows of the Christie’s kitchen, he comes up behind her and lays a letter on the counter in front of her.  “I didn’t wish to trouble you. I just wish to answer the charges you brought against me.” He says. When she finds the will to turn around, he is gone, already riding away. She picks up the latter with shaking hands.</p><p>“Miss Anderson,<br/>I will not repeat my stated feelings for you. But, I do wish to address the two charges you brought against me. <br/>First, in the matter of Mr. Randall. My father did love the lad as another son. That is why he left him a living. The lad, averse to work, asked for the worth of such at my father's passing. It was given to him. He promptly gambled it away. He returned, a year later, asking for more. I refused him. He then set his sights on my baby sister. She is set to inherit 30,000 pounds. He set out to court her until I informed him that he would get naught from her. He left her heartbroken. She is but fifteen.<br/>As for your sister and John, I did as I did to spare a friend. I was unaware of the lasses true feelings. I am sorry. <br/>Yours<br/>James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”</p><p>She read the letter through tear filled eyes. Mary finds her and inquires of her welfare.</p><p>“Are you alright Claire?”</p><p>“I am not sure.”</p><p>She returns home the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lallybroch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iona heads out to see the soldiers, over Claire's objections, Geillis returns, still grieving, and Claire goes on a holiday, with her Aunt and Uncle to the Highlands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire, I am so happy you are back. Your aunt and uncle just brought Geillis home.” Her mam greets her as she steps in. </p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“In the parlor.” She hurries to her. She reclines on the couch. </p><p>“Claire, my darling sister.”</p><p>“Geillis, how are you?”</p><p>“Much better. Edinburgh is so diverting. Why, John could pass me on the street and I wouldn’t care.” She wants to believe her but her eyes tell a different story. “And how are the Christie's?”</p><p>“Not as diverting but, Mary is settled into married life with ease.”</p><p>“That is grand news.” Iona enters in the room all a flutter. </p><p>“The most incredible news. Aunt Graham is taking me to Glasgow. Isn't that amazing!”</p><p>“It is something.” Claire replies. She gets up and hurries into her da's study. She must try to stop this foolishness.</p><p>“Da, you mustn’t let her. You know she is the most terrible flirt. Being around all those soldiers.”</p><p>“She is far to young and poor for any major harm to come to her. I say let her get it out of her system.”</p><p>“Da, I fear something will happen.”</p><p>“It will be fine. She has fine chaperones.” She leaves in a cloud of frustration.</p><p>A few weeks later, they have other guests. Uncle Lambert and Aunt Moira arrive. They wish to take Claire on a tour of the Highlands. Claire, filled with fears for her baby sister and doubts about how she had treated Mr. Fraser, is happy to go.</p><p>The Highlands are filled with incredible beauty. <br/>“Better a rock or a mountain then a man.” She says at one point as she looks out over a cliff.</p><p>“Watch it, my niece, that reeks of bitterness. You are far to young for such.” Uncle Lambert replies.</p><p>“This is the village of Broch Tuarach. The Laird lives here in a huge estate called Lallybroch. “ Aunt Moira is saying. Claire feels something drop in her gullet.</p><p>“Auntie, what is the Laird's nams?”</p><p>“James Fraser. Oh, we can have a picnic lunch on the grounds. We dear Mr. Anderson, we simply must.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to. I mean, it is his home. We don’t wish to intrude.”</p><p>“Nonsense, it is open for tours. Let's go.”</p><p>“It is just the grounds,” she thinks.  “He is probably not even here.” The grounds are beautiful. The estate opens up into an arch the leads to the main house. They walk about for a bit before being approached by a lady.</p><p>“Mrs. Crook, housekeeper here. You are here to tour the grounds?”</p><p>“We are,” Uncle Lambert answers. “It is quite beautiful.”</p><p>“It is. The family is away. They have the ground floor open to the public too if you care to.”</p><p>“Oh Mr. Anderson, shall we?”</p><p>“Of course. Come Claire.” She follows him up the stone steps with reluctance. The inside is dark wood and shiny stone. Despite herself, she is intrigued. </p><p>“Here are pictures of the family.” Mrs. Crook is saying. She walks up to a portrait of two boys, one dark haired and one with red. She can easily tell who is Randall and who is Fraser. “Tis' the last portrait Mrs. Fraser painted before she passed.” They all cross themselves. “This is the Laird and his sister.” His sister is darker. Claire stares at the picture, into those blue eyes. </p><p>“Yes, that is him.”</p><p>“You know the lad then lass?”</p><p>“Yes. We have meet.”</p><p>“He is a handsome one isn't he?”</p><p>“Yes, I dare say he is.”</p><p>Suddenly, the young lady in the portrait is entering the room, followed by her brother. All seems to still for a moment as time seems to hold it's breath. </p><p>“Miss Anderson?” He stares at her, equally shocked. She curtsies not taking her eyes off him.</p><p>“Laird Fraser, so sorry to intrude. Mrs. Crook said the house was open for tours and..” Uncle Lambert says.</p><p>“It is.” He forces his eyes off Claire and to the man.</p><p>“Lambert Anderson, my wife Moira, and you know are niece, Claire.”</p><p>“Aye, please to meet you and welcome to our home. This is my sister Janet, called Jenny.”</p><p>“Pleased to make your acquaintance. Claire, Miss Anderson. My brother has mentioned you.”</p><p>“Has he?” She turns towards Jamie. </p><p>“Yes, he says you play the piano well.”</p><p>“I am afraid your brother has perjured himself.”</p><p>“I told her you played good not well.” He is smiling in a way she has never seen before. It causes her heart to leap. </p><p>“Well then he did speak the truth.”</p><p>“Do you play duets Claire?”</p><p>“Only if forced.”</p><p>“Then you must force her Jamie.”</p><p>Jamie invites the Andersons to stay for lunch. “You will be doing us a service. We have far to much fish for just the two of us.”</p><p>Uncle Lambert accepts. They sit and talk about the piano, the estate, and Claire s family.</p><p>“How is your sister then?”</p><p>“She is doing well. Just returned from Edinburgh. Did you see her there?”</p><p>“I fear I didn’t.”</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. But there is a letter for Miss Anderson.” Mrs. Crook.</p><p>“It is from da.”</p><p>She quickly reads it and burst into tears. </p><p>“Claire, good heavens, what is it?” Aunt Moira inquires. She looks up and meets Jamie's concerned look. She takes several deep breaths. </p><p>“Iona, she has ran away with Mr. Randall!” The table grows silent. Then her Aunt Moira responds,</p><p>“What is being done?”</p><p>“Da has went on the hunt for her. But, oh Lord, she could be anywhere!”</p><p>“Dinna fash Claire. I have contacts in his division. I will see what I can do.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“In the meantime, let's get you home. Mr. Anderson will join your papa in looking and I will take you home.” </p><p>Aunt Moira declare. Jamie and Uncle Lamb are soon riding off one direction while Claire and Aunt Moira head the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Weddings and More Weddings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An elopement and a few proposals.😀💓😀💓</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire finds her mother in bed, overcome by her nerves.<br/>“None of you will find a decent husband with Iona shaming us all.” She wails out. Her remaining daughters try to comfort her but she refuses it. Then a letter comes.</p><p>Claire steps out to find Fiona and Mary fighting over it. She takes it from them. “It is addressed to da.” She declares thus ending the argument. </p><p>They all run out when he pulls up a few minutes later. “Da, you have a letter!”</p><p>“It may be about Iona!” Mary adds to Fiona's declaration.</p><p>“Let get my breath.” He says as he takes it from Claire. </p><p>“Is she married da?”</p><p>“Let me see. Ah, she is. The Lt. has made an honest woman out of her. He only requires 100 pounds a year in her maintenance.”</p><p>“You will do it, right da?” Mary pleads.</p><p>“Of course. It is bargain. With his commission.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t take her for less the 10,000. I bet our uncle helped.” Claire whispers as they head inside.</p><p>Her mam is in raptures of joy. “A daughter married at 15! Come girls, help me get dressed, girls! I must ring the bell and tell the neighbors. A husband for my Iona.”</p><p>“But mam, he isn’t a good man.” Claire tries but no one is listening to her.</p><p>Iona and Frank Randall arrive a few days later. Iona is full of pride and herself. She spends the whole visit talking about her dear Randall, showing off her wedding ring, and telling her sisters that Glasgow is the place to find a husband. Claire attempts to speak with her but she is not listening. She is married now and thinks she is above it all.</p><p>As for Frank, he is regretting his decision. But, it gave him his commission. She is young, his wife. She is easily distracted. She will give him a heir or two. He will seek dalliances elsewhere while she raises his children. It will work out. They leave for London the next day and life returns to normal for awhile.</p><p>“Oh my, it is Lord John and the stiff one. What is his name?” Mary says from the window.</p><p>“Mr. Fraser?” Claire joins her and sees them approach.</p><p>“Oh heavens, what could they want? Geillis, fix your hair, my love. Mary Kitty, get the ribbons up. Oh my!” Their mam is all aflutter again.</p><p>She answers the knock on the door with her daughters standing behind her.</p><p>“Mrs. Anderson,” A deep bow,” I need to speak to Mr. Anderson on the matter of your daughter Geillis.”</p><p>“Oh, but of course. Come in. Geillis join your father in the study. All you other girls, back to the living room.” <br/>Claire searches for Mr. Fraser but, he isn’t with his mate. She sees him, out the window, at the end of the garden, pacing. She watches him as her mam and other sisters whisper, excitedly.</p><p>After what seems a long time, there is a scream of excitement from the study. Geillis, John, and Henry emerge. </p><p>“It seems we are to have a wedding, Mrs. Anderson.” Her husband tells her, with a smile.”</p><p>Claire is quite happy for her sister and eagerly joins in the wedding planning that takes over the day. But, her mind is also occupied with Mr. Fraser. Why hadn't he came in? When will he make an offer or will he after the way she treated him?</p><p>Late that night, there is a knock on the door. Henry, in his night shirt, surrounded by his wife and daughters, goes to answer it. To their surprise, it is the Duchess. They all curtsy and bow.</p><p>“The rest of your family, I suppose.” She says.</p><p>“Yes ma'am. All but our youngest recently married. Our eldest was just proposed to today.” Julia says with pride.</p><p>“I heard of both. I must speak to Miss Claire. It is a serious matter.”</p><p>With frowns, the hustle their other daughters out and close the door.</p><p>“I have come this way due to an unbelievable rumor I have heard. I know it cannot be true but, to satisfy myself, I must ask you.”</p><p>“What is this scandalous rumor?”</p><p>“That my nephew, James, has asked for your hand. I know it to be a lie as he has been promised to my Leery since they were both infants. There is no way he would marry into a family with a hastily fixed elopement, and only by the generosity of your uncle. It would be unheard of.”</p><p>“If you know thus to be true then why are you here?”</p><p>“I want to here it from your own lips. You will not accept nor encourage, any proposal from James.”</p><p>“I will promise no such thing. You come hers due to a rumor, insult my family, and then think I will promise you to throw away my own chance of happiness. Get out. Now.”</p><p>“Well, I have never been so insulted in all my life. It isn't to be born!”</p><p>“I suspect you will bear it well. Good night ma'am.”</p><p>She storms out and her family rejoin her.</p><p>“Dove, what was that?”</p><p>“A misunderstanding. I am back to bed.” She tells her da. But, she can’t sleep. Eventually, a bit before sunrise, she raises up and goes for a walk. It is the easiest way to clear her head.</p><p>As she walks in the field, she sees him coming. Jamie. She stops and waits. As he gets closer she says,” I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“Me either. My aunt's visit, was that what has you restless?”</p><p>“Yes, are you promised to her daughter?”</p><p>“No. It is what she wants but not what I want.”</p><p>“Did you help fix the situation with Iona and Randall?” </p><p>He has stopped a hair's breath away from her. With the sun raising, she can see his eyes.</p><p>“Aye, I saw to his commission and made sure he had a ring to give her.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The same reason I urged John to come back and make an offer to Geillis. It is all for you, you must know that.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“You have bewitched me Claire, body and soul. I still and will forever love you. If your feelings for me haven't changed, tell me now. I will ne' bother you with them again. But, if they have..”</p><p>She stops him by placing her hands over his. “They are cold.”</p><p>“Aye.” They are both breathless as she lifts his hands up to her lips. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Aye,” they both chuckle at her horrid accent. “Yes, lets go talk to da.”</p><p>“Your father, aye.” They walk in the house, hand in hand, badly startling the just waken occupants.</p><p>“Mam, is da awake?”</p><p>“In the study. So is there to be a double wedding then?” Her eyes dance at the prospect.</p><p>“Maybe.” Her squeal follows them in. </p><p>“Da, Mr. Fraser wishes to discuss something with you.” He looks at their hands and then up to his daughters face. </p><p>“I thought you hated him.”</p><p>“I was wrong.”</p><p>“Mr. Fraser, can you give my daughter and I a minute?”</p><p>“Aye sir.” He bows and walks out. </p><p>“Claire, this is a shock. Well, he is rich enough. You will have more fine carriages then Geillis. Will that make you happy?”</p><p>“No, he does. He could be as poor as a church mouse and I would still love him, want him. Oh da, I was so wrong about him. He helped Iona.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He paid Randall's commission and a bit more, I think.”</p><p>“Oh lord, I must pay him back.”</p><p>“No, he wouldn’t like you knowing. Da, we are so alike, him and I. Both strong, stubborn, but loving people. Oh da, if you could only see.” Her eyes are alight and she holds her hands to her lips as she holds back a very unladylike scream of joy.</p><p>“I do see. You love him. You really love him.”</p><p>“Oh da, I do, I really do!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t part with my Claire for anything less. Send your man in.”</p><p>“Oh da! Thank you!” She kisses him on his cheek and runs out.</p><p>“He is in the front garden. Pacing.” Geillis tells her. “I thought you hated him.”</p><p>“Well, I can be wrong, once or twice.”</p><p>“At least.” They both laugh as she runs out to find her heart.</p><p>“He said yes! Go speak to him to make the arrangements.” She greets him.</p><p>“Aye! He said aye.” She nods as tears run down her face. He lifts her up and spins her around. He then lowers her down and brushes her lips with his before heading inside. He passes his future mother-in- law, in rapturous joy.</p><p>“Three daughters married! Thank you God!”</p><p>He echoes that thanks, in his heart, as he enters the study.</p><p>“Mr. Anderson sir.” He bows.</p><p>“Mr. Fraser. Do you love my daughter?”</p><p>“I do sir. There has been naught for me since I first meet her eyes.”</p><p>“You will treat her right and stay true to her?”</p><p>“I will. You have my vow.”</p><p>“Good. Claire is special. I wouldn’t approve of any marriage for her that wasn't a love match. You may marry her. Welcome to the family.”</p><p>“Thank you sir.”</p><p>“Just treat her right. Tell my wife if there are any lads out there for Fiona and Mary to send them in. I am quite at my leisure.”</p><p>He walks out and finds her among her sisters and mam. Unmindful of all the eyes on them, he pulls her to himself and deeply kisses her. She returns it with equal passion.</p><p>“We can do a double ceremony with John and Geillis, if that pleases?”</p><p>“Yes.” Both sisters agree.</p><p>“Grand, I will make the arrangements with John.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wedding Day and Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are married and have a lovely honeymoon. A bit explicit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later, the bans had been read, the dresses made, the wedding details settled. Geillis and Claire had similar dresses, soft white with lots of fabric, with thistles and roses embroidered into them. </p><p>Their father walks them both down the aisle, one on each arm towards their men. John wears an summer suit while Jamie went full Highlander, from his kilt to his boots. He takes her breath.</p><p>They just do the traditional vows, saving the older blood oath for the privacy of their wedding chamber.  It is so simple for Claire to hold his hand, look into his eyes and pledge herself to him.</p><p>They had invited the village and most of the countryside. A grand celebration is held after. All seem in good spirits except the Duchess and John's sister, Geneva. Claire doesn't let their stares bother her. She is dancing with her husband and nothing else matters. </p><p>John and Geillis will be honeymooning in London. Geillis has never been there. Jamie and Claire are heading to the Isle of Skye. Jamie wishes to show her the beauty of his homeland, their homeland. <br/>He carries her over the threshold and sits her down. The house they are in is lit everywhere with flickering candles. It is quite romantic. He smiles as she looks around.</p><p>“You needed be nervous Claire. I wilna force myself on to you.”</p><p>“I know you won't. It is just, I have never done this before, of course, and well..” She trails off as she bites her lip.</p><p>“I have but not often and ne' with my wife. I am a bit nervous too. Come, my wife, lets get you out of some of those clothes and more comfortable.” He comes over and kisses her neck. She groans softly, pressing back against him and he cannot wait to see what other noises he can draw out of her. </p><p>He helps her undress until she is down to her final layer, a soft new shift. She gets him down to just his shirt. They are kissing, touching, yearning but he stops them.</p><p>“Blood vow first love.”</p><p>“Right.” Her voice is shaky and he feels her. That same want throbs through his own veins. He takes several deep breaths to steady himself before picking up his dirk and heating it in the fireplace. When it is cool, he carefully runs it across his wrist and his own. He presses them together and tells her, “Repeat the words after me.” She nods.</p><p>“Is tu fuil mo chnaimh fala de mo chnaimh bheir mi dhut mo bhodhaig agus mo spiorad gus an teid mo bheatha a dheanamn.”</p><p>She does and they are joined under the sacrament of the church and under the vows of the auld Scottish ways. He wraps their wrists in clean linen before taken her lips again. This time, he doesn’t stop her when she presses closer. </p><p>His hand finds her breast under her shift and her moans get louder. He lays her down and loosens her shift, letting it fall to her waist. She lifts his shirt off, fully exposing him.</p><p>“You are so beautiful, Jamie.” She marvels as she runs her hands down his chest and lower. He pulls in a breath.</p><p>“As are ye my wife. Ah Dhai Claire! Keep touching me like that.” She was just gazing his straining cock. They are both gasping as he lowers his head and takes her nipple in. </p><p>“Oh Jamie! That is so lovely. Please!” She doesn’t know how to ask for what she needs so she just presses closer. He understands and works a hand between them. He runs over her soft center. He moves until she starts moving with him. </p><p>“That is it Claire, mo ghaol. Take your pleasure.” He whispers against her chest.</p><p>“Oh Jamie! Oh!” She shivers and jerks under him and he knows she has achieved climax. He looks at her and grins. “Now, my husband, come to me now.”</p><p>He keeps her eyes as he eases himself between her legs. “You must let me know if it hurts to bad.” He knows it will hurt some. He had spoke to some of his kin who had taken maidenheads. </p><p>“Yes. I will.” They are both breathless with the force of what they are feeling and anticipation. He moves a bit more and finds the flesh that has kept her pure. </p><p>“Ready Claire?”</p><p>“Yes please.” He nods and presses forward. She clings to his neck as he presses harder. He feels the flesh give way and his wife's arm tighten around him.</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>“Yes. It hurt but doesn’t now. You can move.” <br/>He holds still for a few more seconds before slowly starting to slide in and out of her. Her arm stays tight around him as her arms get wide with wonder. Her soft keens and moans get louder and he dares to move a bit faster.</p><p>“Yes! Oh Jamie!” He is amazed. She has found her pleasure again.  He didn’t expect that and is quite pleased. A few strokes later he joins her, feeling her with his seed.</p><p>They make love for days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue Five Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What becomes of the Fraser's and Anderson's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years after they wed, Jamie smiles as he sit and watches her nurse their newest son. “A hungry lad, eh?”</p><p>“Yes,” she looks up with a smile, “ he takes after his da.”</p><p>The last five years have been both happy and sad. Claire has gifted him with two sons, Brian James and Henry Ian. His sister had married his best mate, Ian and had a son, wee Jamie. Claire's two other sisters had also married. Fiona to a local man. They had settled in the village. Mary to a third cousin. They were in Glasgow. Both were very happy. </p><p>He takes Henry Ian and lays him on his shoulder to burb as he thinks of the losses. The Duchess and her daughter Leery had both died within weeks of each other. Both of smallpox. Iona had moved back home with her young son after Frank was sent to India. He passed there. No one knew why. She was now being courted by a local man that was a much better fit. </p><p>He pulls a burb out of the bairn and laid him down in his cradle. His son. He is so blessed. Two sons. But, it would not have mattered to him had she gifted him with daughters. He adores her and his children. He ne' thought he could be so happy.</p><p>He has had lot's of names for her over the last five years. Claire or mo ghraiad for everyday mo ghaol for Sundays or mo ghruag dhonn.  Dearest when he was mad at her.  But at this moment of pure happiest he said to her kissing her checks and lips “Mrs. Fraser Mrs. Fraser tha goal agam ort.’</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>